


Day 4 Prompt - Danbeau

by Siancore



Series: May Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Danbeau Fluff, F/F, domestic danbeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Carol’s got fake vampire teeth for Halloween, and corny one-liners.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: May Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Day 4 Prompt - Danbeau

**Author's Note:**

> For @helga-leakadia’s May Writing Challenge for my OTPs. When they say it’s a challenge, they mean it. Just finished this with twenty minutes left of Day 4!   
> Rules: 1 fic per day for the month of May, any length, but must include the quote.  
> Day 4 Prompt: “I don’t bite…unless you want me to.”

They really should have done this earlier, Maria thinks as she and Carol place lastminute items into their shopping basket: It’s mainly Halloween candy and decorations for the upcoming holiday. Carol was away in the lead-up, and made Maria promise that they’d get to do the shopping together. They’ve already made sure Monica has a costume: Carol’s old Amelia Earhart get-up from when she was a kid. Maria has one that she was going to surprise Carol with (Carol has her fingers and toes crossed for ‘French Maid’), and Carol has nothing picked out. She settles for tossing some glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth and fake blood in with their items.

“All set?” asks Maria with a grin.

Carol places a hand to the small of her back and says, “Yeah, babe; let’s go.”

…..

Even though they only walk around their neighborhood, Monica is a little tired by the time she and Maria come home. The small girl is holding onto her mother’s hand with her bag of candy in her other.

“You can have one more piece, baby,” says Maria as they come through the door. “Then brush your teeth and off to bed.”

Monica makes a pouty face and looks to Carol.

“You heard what she said,” Carol proffers. “You can have the rest of your candy tomorrow, Lieutenant Trouble.”

“Can I sleep in the costume?” the child asks, and Carol’s about to say yes, but looks to Maria who shakes her head.

“How about, you can wear it again tomorrow while you finish off your candy?” Carol asks.

The little girl nods her head tiredly, and then chooses a piece of candy for herself, and then one each for her mothers.

…..

The sound of barking neighborhood dogs as long since died down while Carol and Maria sit side-by-side on their sofa. Carol glances over at Maria, who is still wearing her costume, and gives her a bright smile.

“The baby girl looked pretty cool,” says Carol. “But you look amazing. How’d you keep this hidden from me?”

“Aww, thank you, babe,” Maria replies. “But it was pretty easy considering you never step foot in the laundry.”

Carol laughs and nods, before saying, “That’s true. And I love it. You look so badass.”

Maria dusts off her shoulder and smiles widely.

“I always wanted to dress up as Biggs Darklighter for Halloween,” Maria says. “And me and the baby looked pretty dope as a couple of badass pilots. Though, my moustache was itchy.”

The two women let out amused giggles as Carol shifts closer and kisses Maria’s temple.

“Total badasses,” she agrees before turning away and fishing in her pocket. “I’m sorry I didn’t make an effort, but –”

“It’s cool,” Maria proffers as she watches Carol place something in her mouth; when she turns back to look at Maria, she’s wearing the glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth.

“These completed my look,” Carol says, with a slight lisp.

“Your look?” Maria asks. “You’re wearing jeans, a flannel, and fake teeth. Girl, what’s your look?”

Carol places her hand over her chest, feigning offense, and replies, “Dude, I’m the sexiest thing anyone could dress up as: A gay vampire.”

That causes Maria to crack up laughing. She covers her mouth so as not to disturb their daughter. Carol’s heart swells at the sight of Maria’s utter delight. She reaches for her and pulls her into an embrace; Maria’s still chuckling.

“Gay vampire,” Maria repeats, still amused.

Carol nuzzles close to Maria’s neck and whispers, “ **I don’t bite…unless you want me to.”**

That causes Maria to laugh even more.

“What?” says Carol, the too-big teeth impeding her speech. “I’m tryin’ to be sexy here.”

“I know,” says Maria. “And that’s what’s funny. You’re trying to be sexy, but you’re a huge dork.”

Carol feels a little disappointed, but it only lasts for a split second because Maria finishes with, “But you’re my dork, and I love you.”


End file.
